Tales of fluff
by IHeartScience
Summary: So, this is going to be a series of one shots surrounding pairings submitted by you. To start off, everyone's favorite couple, AMIAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little one-shot that I wanted to write. Hope you like it **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

A knock alerted Ian to someone at his door, and the way the person knocked told him it was Amy. So, yeah he knew her knocks. So what?

He opened his door to find a relaxed looking Amy, which was rare ever since the hostages.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look happy."

"Evan broke up with me."

"Shouldn't that make you sad not happy?"

"I suppose. But I was going to break up with him anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like someone else."

Ian didn't know who someone else was but he instantly hated him.

"Oh."

"Don't you want to know who?"

"Amy, no offense but if I have to hear more about your love life, I am just going to lose it."

"Bu-"

"No, just let me finish. I put up with your crush on Hamilton, I put up with that little flirty thing you had with Jonah, I even put up with you playing tonsil tennis with Evan! I have endured listening about your love life, and not being able to be a part of it! I can't be your friend if I have to keep listening about boys who don't deserve you! I can't be your friend because I love you, and I can't listen to you talk about who you love!"

As soon as he was done he looked at Amy for a moment. He expected her to slap him, laugh at him and/or never speak to him again.

He did not expect her to grab his face, pull him down an inch to her height and kiss him. But as shocked as he was, he immediately kissed back.

Her arms wrapped around his neck with one hand in his hair. His hands found her waist and wrapped around her.

The kiss deepened and Ian sincerely hoped she was kissing him because she loved him back and not because she pitied him. Now that he was holding her he didn't think he would be able to let go.

Somehow they ended up with her back pressed against the wall and him keeping a strong grip on her waist. They both felt each other smile through the kiss.

"AMY AND IAN SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Dan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I would have done a Sinead/Jake pairing, except one little problem. I haven't read any of the new series since A Kings Ransom. So, if someone could give me a brief summary of what's happened since then I would be much obliged.**

**And yes, I do realize this is really horrible and cheesy. I don't care.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hey, Ned?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, Maddie."

"First of all, don't call me Maddie. Second, could you, maybe, help me with my math?"

"What?"

"I usually do just fine in most of my school work, but I suck at math and since Ekats are really smart…"

"I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not often Ekats get to use their brains to impress beautiful girls."

Madison blushed and Ned wished he hadn't said that. Sure, it was true. But Ned rarely talked around girls he liked, and there was a reason.

"What are you having trouble with?"

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"Everything."

/\/\/\/\/\/TWO HOURS, 15 EQUATIONS AND 5 PRACTICE SHEETS LATER/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Like this?"

"Like that."

"I did it!"

"You did it!"

"Thank you so much, Ned!"

"You're welcome. A lot of it you did on your own."

"Are you kidding? If you hadn't helped me I still would have been clueless. Is there anything I can help you with? Actually, that's a stupid question."

"Why?"

"You're an Ekat."

"So?"

"Ekats can either do something or build a robot to do it for them. There's nothing that I could do for you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm horrible at gym."

"I'm great at gym."

"I see something you could help me with."

"Okay. Tomorrow come to the Tomas training room and I'll help you."

"Sounds like a date! Oh, sorry never mind, just pretend I didn't say that."

"You really get flustered a lot, huh?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Around girls."

"Just girls in general, or…"

"I got to go, see you tomorrow!"


End file.
